


Color Me - Illustration

by Kountoall, LeonisRest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Color Me (fanfic), Fanart, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kountoall/pseuds/Kountoall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonisRest/pseuds/LeonisRest
Summary: An illustration for the adorable drabble by @Kountoall - Color Me





	Color Me - Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kountoall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kountoall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Color Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978722) by [Kountoall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kountoall/pseuds/Kountoall). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150905514@N07/33997244294/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
